


Curry

by sugamama_crowshi



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Living Together, M/M, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima share an apartment, cooking together, cutesy boyfriend stuff, more fluff than I can handle most days, not that you can really tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugamama_crowshi/pseuds/sugamama_crowshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi came home expecting an empty house. Instead he found his boyfriend making dinner. Sometimes something as simple as actions do speak louder than words.</p><p>  <i>For Tsukkiyama Week 2015: Day 2. <s>Gift to the Date</s> / Joint Cooking</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that there are some Japanese words used in this fic. They're all translated at the bottom!

“Tadaima~” Yamaguchi called as he unlocked the door. Not that he was expecting a reply. He knew that the small apartment he shared with Tsukishima would be empty. He left his shoes at the genkan and pulled on his house slippers before hanging up his coat and shaking the snow out of his hair. 

Christmas was just around the corner in Sendai, which meant snowfall and brightly-lit streets. After three years of college in the city Yamaguchi still took the time to amble around and enjoy the sights before heading home.

He took a deep breath. Today had been a long day of classes. He also had to meet with an advisor about finding a job to shadow with next year, which only proved to be more difficult. At least work went well. The daycare was one of the few things Yamaguchi looked forward to every other day. Yamaguchi took a deep breath as he stared down the dark hallway to the light in the next room.

Wait a second. Light? Did he leave it on this morning?

He headed straight to the door that lead to the joint living-kitchen-dining area. He opened it to find a very familiar blond wearing an apron and chopping carrots. Tsukishima turned to look at Yamaguchi with his usual bored expression.

“Okaeri.”

“Tsu-tsukki! You’re home already?”

“Oh. Our professor was sick, so class was cancelled.” Tsukishima turned back to the counter. “I started dinner. You should probably take a bath, since it’s been so cold outside.”

Yamaguchi recovered from his shock. “I’m fine. It was a short walk anyway. Besides, you should be sitting. It’s my turn to make dinner.”

“I already started. You should relax, you just got off work. Besides, you’re shivering.”

“Again, I’m fine. Cooking’ll warm me up. So, what’re you making, Tsukki?”

“Curry.”

“Then I’ll put the rice in!” he said brightly, washing his hands in the sink.

Tsukishima watched his movements. “You really don’t have to.”

“But I want to!” Yamaguchi grabbed the strainer and measuring cup from the bottom drawer. “Two cups should do it, right?”

“Make three. Then we’ll have enough for lunch tomorrow.”

“Right.”

They stood in comfortable silence as Yamaguchi washed the rice and Tsukishima finishing up the carrots and moving on to the mushrooms and eggplant. The rice was in the cooker by the time Tsukishima was rinsing off the potatoes.

Yamaguchi stuck out his hand. “Here, I’ll peel them. You start cooking the onions.”

“Okay.”

They pecked each other on the lips, a comfortable thing between them now. They went back to their respective tasks. Soon the smell of cooking vegetables filled the kitchen. Yamaguchi noticed the browning onions and went to the refrigerator.

“Where is the meat?”

“Bottom left.”

Yamaguchi looked at the carton. “Pork today? I thought you preferred beef.”

“It was on sale today.”

So it looked like Tsukki went shopping earlier. Did he actually go before Yamaguchi got off today just for this? Was he planning to surprise Yamaguchi with dinner? How sweet. 

“Tadashi, the pork.”

“Right!”

Everything else went smoothly as always. Yamaguchi measured out the water as Tsukishima added the potatoes. Tsukishima turned down the heat, which sucked for Yamaguchi since he’d had his hands out near the gas.

“Get in the bath,” Tsukishima commanded.

“But dinner!”

“We have to let it simmer for half an hour anyway. I already put the hot water in the tub.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

“What are you apologizing for? I just had to push a few buttons. Now get in. I can see you’re still cold.” As Yamaguchi left the room, Tsukishima added, “Also, your towel and a change of clothes are already there. You don’t need to go to your room.”

True to his word everything was already set. Yamaguchi stripped and headed into the bath, which was steaming slightly. He quickly showered before pulling off the lid and sinking into the tub. According to the control pad the water was a hot 41°C just like he liked it. As he soaked, Yamaguchi noted that it was considerably warmer than Tsukishima’s preferred 38°C. His boyfriend must’ve made the bath with him in mind. He smiled at the thought.

People often asked Yamaguchi why he even dated the guy. “He’s not good enough for you,” they’d say, or, “How do you two get along? He doesn't seem like a people person.” True, they had their differences, but there was a side to Tsukki that only he and Akiteru really saw. The fact that he was actually a shy introvert who had a secret love for astronomy and dinosaurs. Sometimes he hummed when he was alone. How he liked to curl up with a good book. His secret sweet tooth. His smile.

Twenty minutes later Yamaguchi came out wearing sweatpants and an old t-shirt, his towel hanging around his neck. The entire room smelled of spicy curry. Tsukishima opened the fridge and handed him a cold bottle of water without hesitation. The room was also warmer; so Tsukki had turned on the heat.

“Otsukare.”

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi took a long drink from the water bottle as Tsukishima began to get bowls and spoons out. “Is it already done?”

“Yeah.”

Wordlessly, he got rice out of the rice cooker. Yamaguchi set down the water bottle and held out a hand. The bowl of rice was there in an instant without Tsukishima looking at him. Yamaguchi ladled a hearty amount of curry onto his rice before placing it on the table and getting Tsukki’s. The blond got out two glasses of milk and two spoons.

They sat down at the table across from each other. Yamaguchi smiled.

“Itadakimasu!”

“Itadakumasu.”

They began to eat, Yamaguchi humming appreciatively at the warm food. Tsukishima nodded.

Tsukishima never asked Yamaguchi how his day was. But he always gave his boyfriend one curious glance that made the brunet smile and talk about his classes, the silly kids, the weather. And Tsukishima always had the smallest of smiles on his face as he wordlessly ate dinner and listened.

They finished their meal and began to clean up. The extra curry and rice was put into containers in the refrigerator. The table was cleared. Yamaguchi washed the dishes, Tsukishima dried and put them away.

“Dinner came out okay,” Tsukishima finally commented.

“I know! We should cook together more often.”

“That’s only possible if our schedules actually matched up.”

“Yeah, you’re right Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi smiled and kissed Tsukishima. They both knew that meant, _I’d like that too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
>  _“Tadaima”_ \- often translated to “I’m home,” it’s said when you enter a house you live in, literally mean “at this moment / right now” (shortened from _“tadaima kaerimashita,”_ which means “just now I have arrived at home”)  
>  _“Genkan"_ \- an area about one step lower than the rest of the house where shoes are removed before entering; people don’t wear shoes in the house in Japan, and many own house slippers for themselves and guests  
>  _“Okaeri”_ \- “welcome home”  
>  _“Otsukare”_ \- Now, this is a weird one. It has no English equivalent, and is often used among friends, teammates, and coworkers (though usually in the more polite form of _“otsukaresama desu/deshita”_ at work; since Yama-chan and Tsukki are boyfriends, they would use the informal.). It’s often used after a hard day of work, like a “good job” sort of thing, but this is not it’s only context.  
>  _“Itadakimasu”_ \- roughly translates to “I humbly accept” or something along those lines, it’s always said before a meal (you probably already know this if you know anything about Japan); can be compared to saying grace, bon appétit, or thanking someone for the meal. It is also the polite form of saying “to receive”  
>  For those who are new to the concept of what a bath is like in Japan, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A6hqHq7MLsc) is a great video.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
